epicnerdsfandomcom-20200214-history
Terraria
An old man awaits at the entrance of a dungeon. Stricken by a mysterious curse, he urges you to return after the sun has set, to free him of the madness that has infected his body. So you spend the day amid the grassy splendor of Terraria, surveying caves, slaying rabbits and slimes, as the hours tick by. Once night has set, you return to the old man, to free him of his curse and reap whatever rewards he wishes to give you. It turns out that the little curse transformed the old man into a demonic skeleton, a hovering monstrosity that unleashes holy hell upon your poorly equipped explorer. The battle rages for 10 seconds, maybe 20 if you run away at the onset, and then you're left staring at your corpse and wondering how you could ever defeat such a beast. Terraria debuted on the PC almost two years ago, and I was worried how such a mouse-heavy game could make the transition to a traditional control scheme. After a little practice, my worries were thankfully banished. Movement works remarkably well on the Vita, which makes sense given that Terraria feels like a 2D platformer. Performing precise jumps and grappling up walls feel even better using an analog stick instead of keyboard keys, so there's joy in traversing the world that didn't exist before. However, movement isn't nearly as important as excavation, and that's where patience matters. No longer can you dig precisely with a mouse; instead, you use a stick. The game has two options, manual and smart, which have different strengths and weaknesses. If you're clearing a deep hole, smart is blunt and effective. If you need to focus on individual blocks, manual works fine. Unfortunately, your cursor is controlled by both the right stick and the back touchpad, and there's no way to disable the second scheme, so you do have to hold the Vita carefully lest you dig haphazardly. Terraria is an incredible adventure that continually excites your imagination with the endless secrets that await. Discovery is the essence of Terraria, but thankfully that doesn't extend to basic play concepts. The PC version struggled to communicate exactly what you were supposed to do in this expansive world, and though the Vita version doesn't spell out every detail, it does a great job of pushing you in the right direction. Shelter is the most pressing matter for a lone explorer. Chop down trees to gain wood, and then use that wood to build a house. Once you lay out the frame, you need doors and a chair to complete the requirements, and that's where you get your first hint at what makes Terraria so appealing. THE GOOD +++Adicting gameplay with a lot of things to do. ++Huge worlds begging to be explored. ++In-depth crafting system that lets you make all the weapons and items you need. +Terryfing boss battles. +Perfect fit for a handled system. THE BAD --No way to disable back touch. -Terraria is not a perfect game for xbox360. --Terraria has retro graphics. not to much used these days 9.1 AMAZING